


American Sniper

by igiveup101



Category: Justified
Genre: American Sniper is a trash movie okay, Gen, and i needed someone to be an asshole so i chose nelson because everyone always chooses nelson okay, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson needs to learn when to shut the fuck up</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Sniper

Tim just wanted to get his damn coffee in peace.

 

“I mean, I knew you were a sniper before, but I never really thought about it like that. You’re a real American hero, you know that?”

 

Tim took a breath before he responded, struggling to keep his face looking bored. “I’ll say it once, Nelson- shut the fuck up.”

 

Nelson looked taken aback. “It’s a compliment, Tim. Take it. Someone needs to put down those sava-”

 

The fist was in his face before he could finish his sentence. Stumbling backwards into the counter behind him, Nelson barely managed to catch himself before he fell. “What the fuck?”

 

Turning his attention back to the coffee machine, Tim shrugged. “I warned you.”

 

\------------

Tim wasn’t really surprised when he was called into Art’s office ten minutes later. Walking towards it, he felt a mixture of dread and amusement- but no regret, funnily enough.

 

When he opened the door, he found Art sitting at his desk, giving him a look that he usually reserved only for Raylan. They stared at each other for at least a good two minutes. Tim was about to open his mouth when Art finally spoke, his voice carefully controlled so as to sound calm. “Tim, why exactly did you break Nelson’s nose?”

 

Tim managed to repress a grin. “Well, sir, he was being an ass.”

 

“So you punched him in the face?”

 

“Yessir.”

 

Art just stared at him again, seemingly unsure how to continue. Finally, he found what he wanted to say next. “And how was he being an ass?”

 

Tim didn’t respond, just shifted his jaw and tightened his grip on his holster ever-so-slightly.

 

“Tim.” The thinly veiled warning didn’t escape the deputy marshal.

 

“What if I told you he said dogs are better than cats?”

 

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

 

“I couldn’t believe it either, when I heard it.”

 

“You punched a deputy marshal in the face, Tim. This isn’t the time to fuck around.”

 

Tim rolled his jaw before giving up and shrugging his shoulders. “Seeing some damn movie gave Dunlop the wrong idea about what the point of military service was. I, uh… enlightened him.”

 

Art took a breath, understanding dawning on his face. “Would this movie be called ‘American Soldier?’”

 

“Sniper, and yessir.”

 

“And, just to clarify, what exactly was he saying?”

 

Tim shrugged again. “Seemed to think I just went over there to kill brown people. Called me some damn hero.”

 

Art nodded.”Hm.” As much as he wanted to congratulate Tim on what turned out to be sound judgement, hitting your coworkers was supposed to be frowned upon. “Okay. So, uh… transportation detail for a week.”

 

“That all, sir?”

 

“What, you want me to slap you on the wrist, too?”

 

“Well…” Tim drawled.

 

“Get out of my office, deputy.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 


End file.
